


Como un equipo

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La culpa de todo la tenía Hestia, con su estúpido sentimentalismo y sus cargos de conciencia, decidió Deméter. La razón por la que había acabado accediendo era por callar a su hermana. Aunque, con total sinceridad,algo iba a salir mal en todo ese asunto. La primera señal de eso fue una pregunta: "Hades, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿Cómo... cómo nos convertimos en esto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un equipo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ayer sólo advertí del spam y no publiqué nada. XD ¡Perdón por eso! Pero no se preocupen, que ya estoy aquí y muy pronto (espero) habré terminado de publicar.
> 
> Hace poco publiqué una historia llamada "Brillar en la oscuridad" en donde Deméter no era precisamente una buena persona, y aunque he venido diciendo que tengo que escribir una historia para contentar a Deméter (no vaya a ser que me haga alérgica al trigo o algo, con lo que me gusta el pan dulce), lo cierto es que esta historia ya estaba planeada para entonces.
> 
> Deméter nunca ha sido mi diosa favorita, ni dentro de la historia de Percy ni en la mitología clásica. Me parece algo arrogante y hasta un poco inútil (su más grande aparición en la mitología es cuando le roban a la hija), y Hades, por otro lado, es mi dios preferido..
> 
> Sin embargo, y como ya deben saber, me fascinan las historias de hurt/comfort y las relaciones entre hermanos me parecen la cosa más tierna del mundo. Esta historia se originó meramente porque les he dado una relación estable a Nico y a Perséfone en historias como "Controvento" y "Promesa", pero Deméter siempre llega a arruinar las cosas ("Cuando han sido suficientes cereales"), pero soy una persona mayormente pacífica, que considera que no debemos pasarnos la vida (sobre todo si es eterna) peleando, así que... pues quería que Deméter fuera un poco más amable con Nico y que lo aceptara como parte de su familia.
> 
> Aunque al final los caminos de la vida fueron distintos, me gustó lo que resultó de esta idea y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo.

Usualmente, Deméter tenía una regla de oro: nunca bajaba al Inframundo si podía evitarlo. Sinceramente el lugar era oscuro, frío y odiaba a su hermano, quien básicamente controlaba todo lo que ocurría ahí abajo.

Sin embargo, una vez cada ciertos siglos, la diosa se veía obligada a visitar al dios del Inframundo, Hades.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones. Estaba a la entrada del mundo de los muertos, algo nerviosa, si se permitía ser honesta, a pesar de que literalmente solo estaba ahí para encontrarse con su familia.

La culpa de todo la tenía Hestia, con su estúpido sentimentalismo y sus cargos de conciencia. La única razón por la que había acabado accediendo era por callar a su hermana. Aunque, con total sinceridad, a leguas se veía que algo iba a salir mal en todo ese asunto.

La primera señal que invitaba a inferir algo semejante fue justamente que lo primero que Hades hizo al recibirla fue emitir algo parecido a un gruñido. Sí, eso, y basándose en los conocimientos de Deméter sobre el particular lenguaje de Hades, eso significaba que no estaba feliz de verla. Afortunadamente, el sentimiento era mutuo.

―Hades, ¿podría hablar contigo? ―preguntó tan pronto hubo expulsado su desagrado en un hondo suspiro, ante lo que el dios sólo pudo elevar una inquisitiva ceja.

―Si buscas a Perséfone, está en la sala de estar con mi hijo ―apuntó él sin prestarle más atención.

―No, vine a hablar contigo ―aseguró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la incomodidad―. Hestia me ha mandado hacerlo, así que sólo será un momento ―agregó, provocando que el hijo de Cronos se levantara de su escritorio de ébano y la encarara.

―Perfectamente, entonces ―masculló con claro fastidio―. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

―Yo… Hestia me hizo… dijo algunas cosas que hicieron que me diera cuenta de que… ―empezó, tartamudeando por primera vez en varios siglos―. Me hizo darme cuenta de que antes no éramos así… Tan… reservados. Antes no era tan difícil que nosotros cinco, o incluso nosotros seis cuando Zeus se nos unió tras liberarnos de nuestro padre nos habláramos. Antes…

―¿Y por esto has interrumpido mi trabajo? ―inquirió Hades con desinterés―. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Deméter? ¿Qué lo siento mucho, que los sueños de Hestia también son los míos? Esto no ha sido mi culpa, así que no vengas a buscarme ahora.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―espetó Deméter, subiendo ligeramente el tono de su voz―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas y así me respondes! ¡Estoy intentando mejorar nuestra relación y tú lo que haces es ignorarme completamente después de haber secuestrado a mi hija!

―¡Y tú sigues hablando de algo que sucedió hace tres mil años! ―le soltó Hades con fastidio―. ¡Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, yo no rapté a tu hija, pedí su mano! Además, ¿te crees que verdaderamente eres alguien en posición de hablar sobre la mala relación entre nosotros cuando tu única hija es producto de la traición que infligiste sobre tu propia hermana? Sinceramente, Deméter, no entiendo cómo tienes el atrevimiento de venir hasta aquí para decirme esto.

―Para tu información, Perséfone no es mi única hija. También tengo un hijo con Poseidón* ―argumentó ella en un intento por defender su honor.

―¡Que a su vez está casado con Anfitrite y eso no mejora mi opinión sobre ti! ―replicó el dios con hastío.

―No lo entiendes, no lo entiendes ―espetó ella―. ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? ¡Yo amaba a Zeus! ¡Pero qué vas a saber tú de eso si nunca has amado nada!

―¿Vas a venir a darme lecciones sobre sentimientos después de lo que le hiciste a Hera? ―espetó él con escepticismo―. Ella confiaba en ti, y ve con qué le respondiste. ¿Cómo vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

―¡Yo amaba a Zeus! Lo amaba tanto que no me importaba ser su segunda opción. ¿Crees que no sé que está casado y que pase lo que pase siempre volverá con Hera? ¿Cómo puedes no ver que el recuerdo de lo que pasó me duele tanto como a ella? ―contraatacó la hija de Cronos.

―No me digas ―desacreditó Hades―. Lo amabas lo suficiente como para sacrificar a cualquiera. Perfectamente, Deméter, gracias por demostrarnos lo magnánimo de nuestro rey. Las cosas eran diferentes antes de que él llegara, ¿o no lo recuerdas? Si quieres saberlo, es él quien nos ha distanciado de esta forma. Antes se respetaban, nos respetábamos entre nosotros. Cuando uno hablaba los otros escuchaban. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que él ha hecho?, ¿de cómo arrebató el trono que le correspondía a Hestia, su propia hermana, para dárselo a su hijo bastardo?, ¿de cómo engaña a su esposa y nos destruye a todos?

―¡Él ha hecho lo que debía hacer, no tienes derecho a hablar así de él cuando tú has venido a refundirte en este lugar espantoso sin hacer nada de provecho!

―No me digas, Deméter ―satirizó Hades con desprecio―. Sinceramente te recomiendo que no opines sobre asuntos que no te conciernen si no quieres probar la lealtad de mis súbditos cuando te saquen de aquí.

―¿Ves lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Reinas con miedo, ninguno de esos súbditos te aprecian, sino que todos te temen, te lo aseguro!

―En dado caso, con eso me basta ―replicó él con fastidio, reprimiéndose de rodar los ojos―. Sin embargo, créeme, no es tanto el pánico que provoco yo como el que produce tu queridísimo Zeus.

―¡No puedes compárate con él, así que no lo hagas! ―repitió la diosa―. ¡Jamás, jamás podrás ser ni la mitad de lo que es él!

―Me parece perfectamente ―asintió Hades―, porque no ambiciono asemejarme a él en forma alguna. No sólo engaña a nuestra hermana con la primera mujer que se le cruza, sino que ha intentado asesinara mis hijos y a cualquiera que no sea descendiente suyo. Y por si eso fuera poco, te recuerdo ―continuó por entre su apretada mandíbula en una voz más baja― que también fue él quien violó a tu queridísima hija. Y Hera y tú y todos en el Olimpo lo saben, ¡pero nadie ha hecho nada, porque se trata del todopoderoso Zeus y nadie puede levantarle siquiera la voz!

―¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! ―soltó ella, aunque había empalidecido―. Nunca supimos si… él nunca… No lo habría hecho, Hades, lo sabes, por favor…

―¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ―explotó el dios del Inframundo, dejando que sus palabras se tiñeran de rabia―. ¡Esto es justamente de lo que estoy hablando! Defiendes a tu hija y me acusas de haberla secuestrado cuando al verdadero abusador lo defiendes por argumentar que lo amas. Sabes perfectamente bien que él abusó de tu hija y sin embargo todos ustedes no hacen más que defenderlo.

―¿Y qué has hecho tú? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Qué te hace mejor que él, en todo caso, cuando tú también abusas de ella y de mí haciéndome sufrir cuando la mantienes cautiva?

―Precisamente que si he hecho algo con ella ha sido siempre con su consentimiento y jamás la he obligado a nada ―replicó el dios―. No lo digas, Deméter, no digas nada más que no quiero escucharte. No me hagas perder el poco respeto que aún te tengo.

―¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Si tú no la hubieras secuestrado nada de esto habría pasado!

―¡Es suficiente! ―rugió Hades, dejando caer sus manos sobre el escritorio con furia―. No quiero escuchar más sandeces salir de ti boca. Me acusas de no saber de lo que hablo, pero no tienes idea de la ignorancia que denotas cuando hablas de esta manera. Tu hija no está cautiva y tampoco fue secuestrada. Hace tres mil años ella me pidió que la ocultara de ti y le ofrecí mis dominios. Para cuando le pedí matrimonio créeme que no había nadie forzándola a nada.

―Esas son mentiras ―dejó escapar Deméter por entre sus pálidos labios―. Esas son mentiras…

―¿Sabes qué sí es una mentira? ―replicó Hades―. Todo el escándalo que armas sobre los seis meses que está apartada de ti. Perséfone no es una prisionera aquí. Estos son sus dominios tanto como son míos y la puerta está abierta para ella los doce meses del año, no sólo la mitad. Si ella no sale más a menudo es meramente porque no quiere verte.

―¡Estás mintiéndome! ―repitió ella―. ¡Me estás mintiendo!

―Siempre soy yo, ¿no es cierto? ―ironizó Hades―. Nadie más puede estar mal o cometer un error. Perfectamente, entonces puedes irte de mi casa. Si quieres, no te olvides de preguntarle a Perséfone al salir ―masculló, dando la conversación por terminada mientras se daba la vuelta.

―No… no es cierto… ―murmuró la diosa con voz quebrada―. No puede ser cierto…

―Lamento informarte que, en contra de todo pronóstico, no estoy mintiendo y Perséfone es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana, porque, a diferencia de otros, no debo atarla para que permanezca conmigo* ―replicó el dios, rodando los ojos.

―¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ―preguntó ella, pero parecía más bien estar hablando sola―. ¿Por qué querría permanecer en este lugar en vez de allá afuera?

―Quizás porque no la he obligado a nada, aunque te resulte difícil creer mi palabra ―sugirió Hades con un sarcasmo que se acercaba al fastidio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Deméter había elevado sus manos para cubrir sus ojos y su espalda temblaba ligeramente; sólo entonces sintió la genuina preocupación por el bienestar de su hermana surgir dentro de sí, muy en contra de su voluntad.

―No es cierto… ―repitió Deméter, aunque si voz había perdido la convicción de antes―. No es cierto…

―Escucha, Deméter… lo siento ―masculló torpemente, entre el hecho de que hacía siglos que no pronunciaba esas palabras y en parte porque no estaba seguro de querer decirlas.

―No lo entiendo ―murmuró la diosa sin levantar la vista―. ¿Cómo nos convertimos en esto? Antes éramos un equipo y ahora… Algunos de nosotros tenemos siglos sin dirigirnos la palabra.

―Deméter, no puedo contestarte ―replicó él con sinceridad―. Supongo que hemos sido descuidados.

―Hemos sido unos estúpidos ―decidió ella, por fin levantando los ojos para encarar a su hermano; Hades se encogió de hombros.

Por un momento, el dios del Inframundo casi pensó que ella se daría la vuelta y saldría del lugar para no regresar nunca. Por el contrario, lo que Deméter hizo fue acercarse a él tentativamente y extenderle los brazos.

―Tú la amas, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, elevando las manos para tomar el rostro de Hades―. Y ella es feliz cuando está contigo.

―Por supuesto que sí ―asintió el dios sin siquiera pensar en mentir o ignorar la pregunta.

―Creo que te debo una disculpa ―murmuró entonces en voz baja―. Eres mi hermano mayor y yo… lo olvidé ―dijo avergonzadamente―. Lo siento.

Hades dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de imitar el gesto de Deméter casi por acto reflejo y extender los brazos hacia ella.

―Perdóname ―murmuró ella finalmente sintiéndose con la confianza suficiente para ocultar el rostro en el hombro de su hermano―. Perdóname.

―Supongo que verdaderamente hemos sido unos idiotas ―observó Hades, dejando a Deméter hacer a pesar de que el sentido común le gritaba que se apartara.

Fue hasta después de un largo rato, justo cuando Hades empezaba a sentir que no habían pasado tres mil años desde la última vez que había estado tan cerca de alguno de sus hermano, cuando él casi podía convencerse a sí mismo de que los problemas no existían y Deméter aún lo miraba con la admiración de una hermana pequeña que se separaron.

―Ella te corresponde ―aseguró Deméter una vez que pudo fijar sus ojos cafés en los negros de su hermano, aunque su voz había sido tan baja que el dios del Inframundo no sabía si estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma o si era una afirmación.

―¿Qué te parece si te quedas a cenar? ―ofreció él después de un rato de silencio―. Es tarde.

―Me encantaría ―asintió la diosa con una sonrisa, tomando el brazo de su hermano; él sencillamente se lo permitió.

Fue así, tomados de la mano y aún sin intenciones asesinas como salieron de la oficina de Hades y se dirigieron al comedor, donde se sorprendieron de encontrar a sus respectivos hijos, que ya empezaban a preocuparse, pues temían que lo siguiente que supieran de los hijos de Cronos fuera una súbita explosión. Claro que tanto Perséfone como Nico no pudieron hacer sino mirarse en confusión cuando los dioses aparecieron como los grandes amigos.

―Creo ―empezó Deméter desviando la mirada al suelo y separándose de su hermano― que les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes.

―¿Mamá? ―inquirió Perséfone, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a la diosa.

―Tu esposo y yo hemos tenido una conversación que quizás debimos haber tenido hace mucho tiempo y estoy segura de lo que acabo de decir.

Quizás más confundida que antes, la joven diosa se giró hacia su marido, que sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y asentir. A su vez, Deméter se volvió al único semidiós en la sala con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior.

―Eso quiere decir que también me refería a ti ―aseguró la hija de Cronos en voz baja mientras le extendía los brazos, aunque sin aproximarse, dejando que el chico decidiera si quería acercarse o no―. Es decir, somos familia, soy… algo así como tu tía, ¿no?

Y así fue como Nico di Angelo decidió que, quizás valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo, si Deméter había decidido reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón.

―Técnicamente eres mi abuelastra* o algo así ―replicó, dejando a Deméter hacer cuando ella lo rodeó con los brazos.

―Esa palabra no existe ―argumentó ella, aunque no sin una sonrisa.

―Existe ―afirmó Perséfone, que ya se había acercado a su marido y le rodeaba la cadera con el brazo derecho para poder preguntarle más discretamente lo que estaba pasando.

―Asumiendo sin conceder ―dijo la diosa, rodando los ojos, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Porque, a veces, a veces formar parte de una familia significaba eso, dejar pasar algunas cosas, por el mero hecho de que, cuando se trataba de un ser querido, una pelea o incluso una pequeña discusión no valían la pena, sencillamente.

Porque, ser parte de una familia no era fácil, significaba ser capaz de reconocer errores y pedir perdón; significaba perdonar; significaba escuchar y aceptar opiniones distintas a las propias.

Sobre todo, significaba estar dispuesto a luchar, a luchar como un equipo, no como una única persona, tomando en cuenta los intereses de todos y el bien mayor.

Quién sabía, pensó Deméter, quizás la idea de Hestia no había sido tan descabellada después de todo cuando había sugerido que intentaran arreglar las cosas juntos, como un equipo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo en cuanto a esta historia pero... ¡no desesperen, pronto habrá más!
> 
> *1: Arión (sí, ese, el caballo de Hazel), en realidad es el hijo de Deméter y Poseidón. Según el mito, Poseidón quería estar con Deméter, ella no aceptó, así que se convirtió en caballo para escapar, Poseidón la alcanzó tomando la forma de un caballo, la violó y... esa es la razón de que su hijo sea un caballo (pedón por arruinarles la infancia)
> 
> *2: Este es un headcanon personal. Según los mitos originales, Perséfone sólo puede estar fuera seis meses (se supone que no debería poder hacerlo ni siquiera por ese lapso pero... caprichos de su madre), pero a mí me gusta darle ese toque romántico.
> 
> *3: Abuelastra, sorprendentemente, sí existe y está dentro del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española; dato curioso del día.
> 
> Últimamente me ha gustado mucho trabajar con las versiones originales de los dioses, así que no sé cuándo, pero prometo que escribiré una historia de Hades y Perséfone (solos, ellos dos y su relación) dentro de poco. Quizás incluso algo de los Doce. No sé, díganme qué piensan de esto.
> 
> Sin más por el momento... ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
